His Eyes Are Everywhere
His Eyes are Everywhere is the 2nd ep. of LFTM. Synopsis When Xander is relaxing one day, An Aerophibian who claims to have stolen the Ultimatrix, crashes through Xanders new apartment! Plot Xander: Dangit! If I see that little (fists tightens) theif, murderer, I will rip him to pieces and take my Anodite back from him, AND HE WILL WASTE AWAY. (eyes turn red) Well, time to find a home. Well, first a job. (cut to Primus) ????: Ahhh, the Ultimatrix. Ben: HEY! ????: Get away! Ben: Eye Guy's these days! ????: We're Opticoids! Ben: Whatever! (Ben tries to wrestle the Ultimatrix off the Opticoid, but it throws him into a suit of green armor) Ben: Well, this is new. (puts it on) I feel, STRONGER! (it has the same effect like Ascalon on Ben, which is insanity) ????: Woah. (transforms into Jetray) See ya! Ben: GET.... BACK HERE! (transform) JETRAY!!!! (soon, they are in an air fight) (Ben throws the Opticoid into a building, and he retaliates by tail-whipping him, leaving a cut with blood trickling down) Ben: Why not tell me your name, just so your death will not be so embarassing. Opticoid: Well, its Cole. But you gonna die, not me. (Cole Flies into hyperspace, followed by Ben) Cole: LEAVE! GOSH! Ben: I WILL KILL! (Scene changes, and Xander has gotten a job as a cook) Xander: At least theres free burgers. (Another Scene cut to Xander's new Apartment) Xander: Ahhh, Life is almost sweet. (suddenly Cole bursts through Xanders windows, and slams into a bookcase) Xander: THAT IS MAHOGANY! Cole: ?.? Ben: CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME, OPTICOID! Xander: Ben? Ben 10? Ben: SHUT UP! (transforms) RATH!!! (anger and insanity is increased) YOU WILL BOTH DIE OF YOUR ACTIONS!!!!! Xander: Calm down bro! (charges a laser and fires) (Cole transforms into Big Chill) Xander: Wha? Cole: Dude, Ultimatrix. Xander: Oh. (Cole Evolves) Xander: Evolved Necrofriggian, Nice. (The Song Renegade from Noisestorm is in the backround) (Sug watches in the distance) Sug: Insolent, he is. (Ben transforms into Echo Echo and clones himself 15 times) (Cole freezes an Echo Echo and then phases inside the clone and rips the clone in half)\ Cole: Nice! (after a long battle too gory to tell, Xanders apartment is destroyed, and blood is splattered across the walls and floor, and Ben, with a big cut down his eye) Cole, as Colewolf (Benwolf): Had enough? Xander: My apartment has had enough. Ben:(laughing maniacly) Thissssss isssss only the beginning, (eyes are taken over by some evil dark force) The time will come when 2 villians of old will rain on Earth, and when Null will be free once again from the Void, and only Time and Space will save........ ''(back to normal) (passes out) Xander: Null? Void? Time and Space? Cole: Wait, could this so-called Void be the Null Void? ''It couldn't be, ''Said a voice in Xanders Brain. Xander: Maybe....... Well, When the time comes, me and you will be ready! Cole: And so will the rest of the world. '''Time and Space, '''The names are familiar....., Tugged at Cole's mind. (a scene of the Earth) ''Time and Space, Time and Space, Time and Space...... Category:Episodes